hollywoodhandbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Rust, Our Close Friend
"Paul Rust, Our Close Friend" is the sixth episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Sean and Hayes reveal the real next gen power players of the biz by going through their list of 15 Under 15 Hollywood Up and Comers. Then they educate listeners on what role each 10 Percentary brings to the table during 10 Percentary Elementary. Finally, PAUL RUST does us a solid by dropping by to reminisce about his famous flash mobs, tells us how he stays connected to the world outside of his funny glasses, performs some of his KTLA 5 10 Second Movie Reviews, speaks on working with Quentin Tarankillam on Inglourious Bees, and shares an embarrassing Hollywood moment while answering hard hitting questions from the Popcorn Gallery. Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment * The guys's favorite magazine (The Hollywood Reporter (THR)) just released their "35 Under 35" list. S&H like to do the "15 Under 15:" ** 1. Grace Davenport, Hayes's daughter. Great at talking to adults, feels like talking to a peer. Didn't learn this from Brooke ** 2-5. The Clem Clan, 4 boys (Cranston, Gilligan, Vince & Brian). So rockin' cool. Great, outrageous style. ** 6. Bart Simpson ** 7. Twitter ** 8. Calling things "epic" - Sean had someone call one his parking jobs epic ** 9. Kids doing charity car washes ** 10. trophies - not the trophy's fault. Shouldn't take it out on them, they're very nicely made and look good on a shelf * Trophy Wife was listed as too spooky on Blake Anderson, Our Close Friend, yet Hayes wrote this week's episode (Hayes is very very brave) Guest Segment * Paul does a flawless Seinfeld impression. * Exclamation: "Stargate Atlantis!" * Is Paul spending too much time in the funny zone? * Strangelove makes Sean lahff and lahff * Paul's ten second (ten word) film reviews * Paul's dad's best friend is really funny. * Paul was Slimer in Quentin Tarankillam's Inglourious Bees. ''A low budget movie, couldn't even afford the hot dogs for Slimer's mouth Recurring Segments * Ten Percentery Elementary - a discussion of various agencies around Hollywood who run the show, more than the writer/performers (except for two unnamed exceptions). Like Ari on ''Entourage. Presumably, the agents that take ten percent of your income. Each agency tends to be broken up like cliques in a high school. ** CAA ("'C'ool 'A's 'A'nything") - jocks. Not actually bully-jocks, they get straight A's and are in all the AP classes. They don't actually discriminate against people. Might have a friend in a wheelchair. Gets into all the good schools. ** UTA ("'U'nder 'T'he 'A'wning" (the awning says "Success in Hollywood and Coolness")) - rep Johnny Depp. Not quite goth nor hippy, a little alternative. Loner weirdos. But actually tons of friends, fun and smart. Good at sports (shootin' hoops). Gets into all the good schools. ** WME ("'W'onderful 'M'en 'E'veryday") - 'the preps,' pastel sweater tied around their shoulders, shorts with whales on 'em. Combo preps and nerds. Doesn't need the glasses to see. Great at sports. Listens to Top 40 music, knows which songs are good and which are trash. Girlfriend is attractive and very nice, real sweetheart * Popcorn Gallery *# Clyde: "What's the best social media for getting my projects to reach sky high?" *#*Twitter! *# Hunter: "Have you ever done something embarrassing by accident in a Hollywood situation, for example on a movies or television set, on a stage, or in a very important meeting? If so, how did you handle it?" *#*Paul once queefed in front of the Queen (Helen Mirren) (blatant question dodge). His pants also dropped in front of Les Moonves : "Les Moonves, how 'bout more moon. Ing. Right now." * Pro Version - Bruce Reid Robinson - Paul Rust said his name like Michael Buffer, doubling as a ten second review, and the first ten subscribers get two free Blimpie subs with whatever you want on 'em, except condiments. Recurring Jokes * Funny Zone * Wife and Kids - Hayes's daughter with Brooke, Grace. Sean's 4 boys with Steffi (Cranston, Gilligan, Vince & Brian). * Everyone Gets a Trophy - one of the worst things in our country. An epidemic. * Bullies - CAA might seem like bully-jerks, but they're actually really nice. * Nerds - the WME guys are kind of like nerds, but don't need the glasses to see * Seinfeld - Paul does spot-on impression, Hayes's time writing for Mr. Seinfeld is brought back up from Jake Johnson, Our Close Friend * Bridesmaids - Paul does a 10-second/word review of Bridesmaids: "Bridesmaids ''was a ''hilarious experience at the movies," and gives it a B. Sean, upon hearing the review, said "Seeing it!" * Speak on That - Paul is asked to speak on his quote "Fame is just an illusion," and being more of a Cosby than a Chris Rock. * Politics - Hayes, Sean, and Paul speak up on their Libertarian opinions. Paul: "He's not my president." Sean "Uncle Obama and his little red war." * Flyover States - Hollywood money goes very far in flyover country Ads * Donations - This ad was actually a direct repeat of the previous episode Paul F. Tompkins, Our Close Friend (Still copied 'Cody will be on for the Paul F Tompkins segment) * Earwolf Store Episode Photos IMG_2142.jpg|''(left to right)'' Hayes Davenport, Paul Rust, Sean Clements IMG_2139.jpg|Hayes, Sean, and Paul Rust being turtles IMG_2136.jpg|Turtle Sean and Turtle Paul Rust IMG_2137.jpg|Turtle Hayes IMG_2135.jpg|Sean Clements in the studio Paul Rust, Our Close Friend